


OH MY BABY

by vania3011



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi, junan, junyan, wenyanwen, yanjun - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vania3011/pseuds/vania3011
Summary: Jun y Yanan se conocen accidentalmente y tratan de llevar una relación a espaldas de sus amigos.Donde dos miembros de bandos rivales se enamoran.





	1. Chapter 1

Jun y Yanan pertenecen a dos hermandades diferentes que se tienen jurado el odio eterno. Realmente no les había importado tanto hasta que por un accidente, terminan conociéndose. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que decidan empezar una relación, obviamente a espaldas de sus amigos.  
Un Romeo y Julieta bastante actualizado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, esta es una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo. Denle mucho amor a esta pareja. Junan / Wenyanwen siempre vive.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanan y Jun se conocen de una forma un tanto extraña.

**_Asqueroso, apestoso, asfixiante_ **

Así describiría su situación en este momento. 

Y es que el tímido estudiante de diseño no se esperaba tener que llevar un traje de pollo en su nuevo trabajo mientras repartía volantes.

 

_\- ¿Eres Yanan?_

_\- Sí. Buenos días._

_\- Sí sí... como sea. El jefe dijo que uno de nosotros debe usar el traje de pollo, y tú eres el nuevo así que apúrate que comenzamos en 20._

 

Esa había sido toda su conversación con el encargado de la tienda apenas había llegado. Diez minutos después fue empujado fuera del local con un montón de volantes en las alas, mejor dicho manos. 

Repartir volantes en si, no era malo. Lo malo era el asqueroso disfraz que le habían entregado. Incluso podía sentir un chicle pegado en la cabeza, justo sobre su cabello. Tendría que lavarlo de nuevo luego de volver a casa. Solo faltaban 4 horas para eso. Yanan podía resistir. 

* * *

Faltando exactamente 30 minutos, Yanan ya se encontraba a media calle del local. Había decidido moverse para interceptar más gente, puesto que el restaurante estaba algo metido entre los edificios. Podría decir que el tema del olor ya no era un problema, su nariz parecía haberse acostumbrado, si no es que se había desmayado por la peste y en realidad estaba soñando. 

Seguía entregando volantes a cuanta persona caminara frente a él, avanzando algo torpe por el disfraz, pero logrando entregarles el papel de todas formas. Algunos solo los tiraban pasos más allá, otros aunque sea, se daban el trabajo de leerlos antes de hacer lo mismo que los anteriores. Eran muy pocos los que realmente se interesaban por el contenido del papel y decidían entrar al local de comida. 

Cuando Yanan estaba regresando a la puerta de la tienda, escuchó unos pasos acelerados. Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que su cuerpo se abalanzara contra el asfalto, con un peso aplastando su espalda. 

 

_\- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella, bastardo!_

Un hombre gritaba sentado sobre él mientras trataba de arrancarle la cabeza del disfraz, la cual, para suerte de Yanan, se había atorado. La gente alrededor se detuvo y comenzaron a rodearlos, jaloneando al hombre para que dejara al pobre pollo en paz. Yanan trataba de defenderse diciendo que no entendía la situación, que debía estarlo confundiendo, pero sus gritos eran en vano, su voz era muy débil para ser escuchada entre tanto ruido. 

De pronto todo el ruido cesó y el peso desapareció inmediatamente, un sonido de golpe se escuchó y Yanan temió que se hubiera desmayado. 

Unas manos lo levantaron del suelo y nuevamente fue capaz de ver algo de luz. El que supuso era el hombre que lo había lanzado, estaba siendo retenido por sus compañeros, mientras que a él, un extraño chico de cabello castaño lo sujetaba por el brazo. 

El hombre que debía tener alrededor de 30 años, no dejaba de gritar sobre una supuesta infidelidad, acusándolo a él de ser el tercero en cuestión. Yanan se negó en todo momento. El chico lindo que se encontraba aún a su lado fue el único capaz de callar al furioso adulto, sacando la cabeza del disfraz con una fuerza espectacular. 

Al ver su rostro, el hombre dejó de gritar y comenzó a disculparse. Era obvio que había estado tomando.

Luego de una larga explicación y un montón de disculpas, Yanan estaba libre para irse a casa. Cansado y con dolor en la espalda, renunció al trabajo a un paso de la puerta.

Definitivamente no esperaba que al salir, una mirada curiosa llamara su atención. Y lo que tampoco esperaba era que se tratara del mismo chico que lo había ayudado minutos atrás. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo. Denle mucho amor a esta pareja. Junan / Wenyanwen siempre vive.


End file.
